leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Fiora/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Přišla jsem tě zabít kvůli cti. A přestože žádnou nemáš, stejně zemřeš.” Fiora, nejobávanější duelistka v celém Valoranu, je stejně proslulá svou úsečnou povahou a vychytralostí jako rychlostí svého rapíru z modré oceli. Narodila se v rodu Laurentů v království Demacie a správu nad rodinou převzala po svém otci po skandálu, který je málem zničil. Pověst rodu Laurentů byla v troskách, ale Fiora své veškeré úsilí napřímila k tomu, aby rodině vrátila čest a její právoplatné místo mezi velkými a dobrými rody Demacie. Příběh Aktuální= Od raného věku se Fiora vzpírala veškerým očekáváním, která na ni byla kladena. Její matka pro ni u nejlepšího demacijského řemeslníka objednala panenky, které byly jako živé. Fiora je dala svým služkám a sama si vzala bratrův rapír. Nutila ho, aby jí tajně učil. Její otec pro její osobní švadlenu pořídil řadu krejčovských panen, aby pro ni mohla šít nádherné šaty. Fiora na nich cvičila výpady a seky. V každém stadiu svého života Fiora ztělesňovala vše, co je na Demacii šlechetné, ve všem usilovala o dokonalost a nestrpěla žádnou urážku na cti své či její rodiny. Coby nejmladší dcera rodu Laurentů jí byl souzen život politické figurky, měla se provdat v té odvěké hře spojenectví mezi patricijskými rody. To se ale Fioře nezamlouvalo, protože její povaha by nestrpěla tu urážku být manipulována vůlí někoho jiného, i kdyby to byl její milovaný otec. Navzdory jejím protestům byl dohodnut politicky výhodný sňatek se vzdálenou větví rodu Crownguardů a začala se chystat letní svatba. Prastaré demacijské rodiny do domu rodu Laurentů vysílaly své pozvané zástupce, aby se zúčastnili svatebního obřadu, ale Fiora místo toho, aby svůj osud pokorně přijala, se vzepřela. Před celým shromážděním prohlásila, že by raději zemřela, než aby byla zneuctěna tím, že někomu dovolí, aby ovládal její osud. Její nastávající manžel byl veřejně zostuzen a jeho rodina požadovala boj na život a na smrt, který měl smazat Fiořinu skandální urážku. Fiora okamžitě předstoupila, ale povinnost tuto výzvu přijmout spočívala na jejím otci jakožto pánovi rodu Laurentů. Šampion rodu Crownguardů byl vpravdě smrtící válečník a porážka byla téměř jistá. V případě prohry by rod Laurentů čekal úpadek a jeho dcera by byla v nemilosti poslána do vyhnanství. Když Fiořin otec stanul před takovou krutou volbou, učinil rozhodnutí, které jeho rodinu zatratilo na spoustu let. Té noci se svého protivníka pokusil omámit pivem, aby jeho úderům ubral na síle, ale jeho pokus byl odhalen a pán rodu Laurentů byl zatčen. Demacijské právo je proslulé svou krutostí a nemilosrdností. Jeho spravedlnost neumožňuje žádné vytáčky a Fiořin otec porušil nejzákladnější kodex cti. Měl být veřejně zostuzen na pranýři, oběšen jako obyčejný zločinec a celá jeho rodina měla být vyhnána z Demacie. V předvečer jeho smrti Fiora navštívila jeho celu, ale to, co se mezi nimi tehdy odehrálo, je tajemství, které zná jen ona. Pradávný, ale nikoliv zapomenutý kodex cti umožňoval, aby člen rodiny zbavil svého pokrevně příbuzného ostudy a tím předešel vyhnanství, které se rovnalo rozsudku smrti. Otec a dcera věděli, že nemají na výběr, a tak se střetli v Síni čepelí. Spravedlnosti by nebylo učiněno zadost pouhou porážkou: Fiořin otec musel bojovat a bránit se. Bitva byla bleskurychlá, tanec čepelí tak vytříbený, že ti, kdo jej zažili, nikdy nezapomenou na to, co spatřili. Fiořin otec byl sám o sobě dobrý šermíř, ale své dceři se rovnat nemohl. Každým střetem čepelí se spolu loučili, ale nakonec uslzená Fiora zabořila svůj rapír do otcova srdce a zajistila svému rodu i nadále místo v Demacii. Když jí otec padl mrtvý k nohám, stala se Fiora hlavou rodu Laurentů (k velkému překvapení jejích starších bratrů...). Ačkoliv čest rodu Laurentů nebyla úplně v troskách, skandály jen tak snadno nevyblednou. V následujících letech Fiora prokázala, že je prozíravým vůdcem svého rodu, a rychle se naučila nedělat chyby nerozvážného mládí. Stala se impozantní mistryní čepelí a vyjednávání a vždy mířila přímo k jádru jakéhokoliv problému se svou obvyklou jasností a zdánlivě krutou přímočarostí. Někteří stále mluví o nemilosti rodu a odsuzují úpadek všeobecných mravů, když se může vládcem šlechtického rodu vyhlásit žena, ale činili tak jen v soukromí. Neboť kdykoliv se podobné drby dostaly k Fioře, rychle tyto rouhače vyzvala a dožadovala se spravedlnosti servírované na hrotu meče. Ale ani na boji nepostrádala pragmatickou prozíravost, neboť každému vyzyvateli nabídla možnost, jak se vyhnout smrti a přitom učinit cti zadost. Zatím na její nabídku nikdo nepřistoupil a nikdo z duelu s Fiorou neodešel po svých. Jelikož majetek rodu Laurentů narůstá, Fiora nemá o nápadníky nouzi, ale nikoho zatím neshledala hodným její ruky. Mnozí Fioru podezírají z toho, že každého nápadníka podrobí nemožné zkoušce dvoření, aby zůstala sama a neprovdaná, neboť žena by podle tradic měla předat moc svému manželi. A Fiora nedělala podle tradic nic. |-| Otázka Cti= Muž, kterého měla Fiora zabít, se jmenoval Umberto. Měl vzezření člověka, který si je sebou velmi jistý. Pozorovala ho, jak mluví se čtyřmi muži, kteří mu byli tak podobní, že to museli být jeho bratři. Ona pětice byla arogantní a nafoukaná, jakoby bylo pod jejich úroveň se v Síni čepelí vůbec ukázat a reagovat na její výzvu. Okny s lomenými oblouky do místnosti dopadaly paprsky úsvitu a bledý mramor se leskl odrazy těch, kteří se přišli podívat na život, který vyhasne. Zástupy lidí lemovaly síň, členové obou rodů, posluhovači, čumilové a pár takových, kteří prostě měli nezdravou zálibu v krveprolití. „Má paní,“ řekl Ammdar, její druhý nejstarší bratr, když jí podával středně dlouhý rapír z modré oceli, po které světlo stékalo jako olej. „Jsi si tím jistá?“ „Ovšem,“ odpověděla Fiora. „Slyšel jsi ty historky, které v Commercii šíří Umberto a jeho vychloubační bratři?“ „Slyšel,“ potvrdil Ammdar. „Ale má kvůli tomu zemřít?“ „Když to jednomu rouhači prominu, ostatní si budou myslet, že si mohou plácat, co chtějí,“ řekla Fiora. Ammdar pokýval hlavou a ustoupil. „Pak dělej, jak musíš.“ Fiora předstoupila, protáhla si ramena a dvakrát máchla čepelí vzduchem - znamení toho, že duel brzy započne. Umberto se otočil, když ho jeden z bratří dloubl do žeber, a Fioru zachvátil vztek, když viděla, jak upřímně obdivuje její postavu - a tento obdiv se až příliš dlouho zaměřoval pod její krk. Tasil zbraň - dlouhou, nádherně zakřivenou demacijskou jízdní šavli se zlatými záštitami a safírem vykládanou hlavicí. Zbraň hodná pozéra a naprosto nevhodná na duel. Umberto si stoupl na svou soubojovou značku a zopakoval pohyby, které učinila ona. Uklonil se a mrkl. Fiora cítila, jak se jí sevřela čelist, ale nenechala se nechutí ovládnout. Emoce v duelu neměly místo. Kalily šerm a mnohého dobrého šermíře kvůli nim porazil slabší protivník. Kroužili kolem sebe a nohama i meči dělali předepsané pohyby jako partneři při tanci, když zazní první noty valčíku. Tyto pohyby měly zajistit, aby si oba účastníci souboje uvědomili důležitost toho, o co se brzy pokusí. Rituály duelu byly důležité. Stejně jako měřený krok byly určené k tomu, aby si civilizovaní lidé mohli zachovat iluzi ušlechtilosti i při zabíjení. Fiora věděla, že to byly dobré zákony, spravedlivé zákony, ale tím se nenechala odlákat od skutečnosti, že se chystala zabít muže před sebou. A jelikož Fiora na tyto zákony věřila, musela učinit svou nabídku. „Dobrý pane, jsem Fiora z rodu Laurentů,“ pronesla. „To si schovej pro hrobníka,“ odsekl Umberto. Jeho dětinský pokus o zesměšnění přešla a řekla: „Doneslo se ke mně, že jsi ublížil dobrému jménu rodu Laurentů nespravedlivým a nečestným způsobem nezřízeným hodováním a šířením zlolajných lží ohledně právoplatnosti mé rodové linie. Mám tudíž právo vyzvat tě na souboj a obnovit čest svého rodu tvou krví.“ „To už vím,“ řekl Umberto, který chtěl bavit dav. „Vždyť jsem přece tady, ne?“ „Přišel jsi na svou smrt,“ slíbila Fiora. „Pokud místo boje nezvolíš možnost uspokojit spravedlnost za svou urážku.“ „A čím bych mohl svou paní uspokojit?“ zeptal se Umberto. „Vzhledem k povaze tvého přečinu se podvol tomu, aby ti bylo useknuto pravé ucho.“ „Cože? Zešílela jsi, ženská?“ „Buď to, nebo tě zabiju,“ řekla Fiora, jako by se bavili o počasí. „Víš, jak tento souboj skončí. Vzdát ho není žádná ostuda.“ „Jasně, že je,“ řekl Umberto a Fiora pochopila, že si ten muž pořád myslí, že může vyhrát. Stejně jako všichni ostatní ji podceňoval. „Všichni zde přítomní vědí o mém umění s mečem, takže zvol život a nos své zranění jako odznak cti. Nebo si vyber smrt a do rána budeš žrádlem pro havrany.“ Fiora pozvedla svou čepel. „Ale vybírej hned.“ Jeho vztek nad tím, co považoval za její domýšlivost, překonal jeho strach, a tak udělal krok vpřed a špičkou meče bodl proti jejímu srdci. Fiora tento útok rozpoznala ještě dřív, než byl zahájen, a pootočila se vlevo, takže čepel zasáhla pouze vzduch. Její vlastní čepel švihla vzhůru a pak dolů v přesném šikmém oblouku. Dav zalapal po dechu, když se na kameni rozstříkla krev a duel šokující rychlostí skončil. Fiora se otočila, zatímco Umbertův meč zacinkal na žulových dlaždicích. Padl na kolena, pak poklesl do dřepu, ruce sevřené kolem otevřeného hrdla, ze kterého nadšeně cákala krev. Poklonila se Umbertovi, ale jeho oči už byly skelné a neviděly nic jiného než blížící se smrt. Fiora z této porážky neměla pražádné potěšení, ale ten hlupák jí nedal na výběr. Umbertovi bratři přistoupili, aby odnesli jeho tělo, a ona cítila jejich šok pramenící z bratrovy prohry. „Kolikátý už to je?“ zeptal se Ammdar, který přistoupil, aby zvedl její meč. „Patnáctý?“ „Dvacátý?“ „Třicátý,“ řekla Fiora. „Možná víc. Všichni mi už připadají stejní.“ „Bude jich víc,“ sliboval její bratr. „Ať si,“ odpověděla Fiora. „Ale každá smrt obnoví čest naší rodiny. S každou se blíží vykoupení.“ „Vykoupení koho?“ zeptal se Ammdar. Ale Fiora neodpověděla. |-| Druhý= Fiora, nejproslulejší demacijská duelistka, proslula svou ostrou čepelí a ještě ostřejším jazykem. Pyšní se strojenou výchovou aristokratky a urputnou odevzdaností svému řemeslu. Doma už překonala všechny své vrstevníky, a proto teď hledá větší výzvu. Nespokojí se s ničím menším než světovým uznáním vlastního mistrovství. Jako nejmladší z rodu Laurentů, rodiny proslavené dlouhou linií elitních duelistů, se Fiora vždy považovala za předurčenou pro velké činy. Toužila se vyrovnat schopnostem svého otce, legendárního šermíře, a její talent rychle přerostl dovednosti jejích sourozenců. Fiořini vrstevníci považovali její sebevědomí za známku arogance, ale ona na ně nedbala a o to víc se snažila stát se plnohodnotnou nástupkyní svého otce. Její odevzdanost se ale projevila být zrádnou. Toho večera, na který byl duel ujednán, chytili pořadatelé Fiořina otce, jak do protivníkova pití přisypává ochrnující jed. Jeho zrada zničila rodinnou reputaci a Fiořina vlastní čest byla najednou zpochybňována. Rozhořčená a zoufalá vyzvala svého otce na souboj, aby očistila vlastní jméno. Ačkoli bojoval s grácií, Fiora si uvědomovala, že už dávno ztratil disciplínu, která činí šermíře tím, kým je. Odzbrojila ho a s ostřím na jeho krku požadovala vůdčí postavení v rodě Laurentů. Její otec se vzdal, ale ač zvítězila, věděla, že její reputace je stále poskvrněná stínem pochyb. S úmyslem konečně naplnit svůj osud Fiora přísahala, že předčí falešný odkaz svého otce a dokáže, že není jen nejlepší šermířkou Demacie, ale i celého Valoranu. |-| První= Jakožto nejmladší potomek vznešeného domu Laurentů, o sobě Fiora vždy smýšlela jak o někom, kdo byl předurčen k velikosti. Laurenti dominovali kultuře duelistů Demacijské aristokracie po mnohá staletí a Fiořinin otec byl ctěn jakožto nejlepší šermíř národa. Inspirována příběhy jeho slávy, začala Fiora trénovat hned, jak svedla udržet čepel a rychle všem dokázala větší talent, než měl kterýkoliv její sourozenec. Jak postupně stárla, její sebevědomí a přísná disciplína jen zvětšovala propast zručnosti mezi ní a jejími vrstevníky. Její blízcí duelisté viděli na místě jejího seběvědomí aroganci, ale nikdo z nich ji v boji nedokázal porazit a s každým vítězstvím její povýšená sebejistota narůstala. I přes to sobě Fiora nikdy nedovolila povolit v tréninku a tlačila sebe samotnou ještě více, aby se právem stala zasloužilým následovníkem otcova dědictví. Ukázalo se, že její oddanost směřovala špatným směrem. Večer před dohodnutým duelem, byl její otec přistižen jak svému protivníkovi přilévá do pití pomalý paralizující jed. Hned po tomto incidentu se vyrojilo mnoho jeho minulých soupeřů s jejich vlastními obviněními: znehodnocené zbraně, úplatky, vydírání a mnohem víc. Ve zlomku sekundy dokázal zničit veškerou čestnou reputaci své rodiny. Fiora zuřila. Nejenom, že její hrdina zradil její ideály – Demacijská elita duelistů nyní pochybovala i o jejích schopnostech. Zoufale se snažila smazat skvrnu neúcty z historie své rodiny, ale ještě více chtěla, aby svět uznal její mistrovství. Východisko našla v jedné aréně, kde mohla bojovat s nejsilnějšími válečníky světa, aniž by byla nařčena z neuctivosti: v League of Legends. de:Fiora/Background en:Fiora/Background es:Fiora/Historia fr:Fiora/Historique pl:Fiora/historia ru:Фиора/Background sk:Fiora/Background Kategorie:Příběh